Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose, multi-utility, and reorganizable recliner chair bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to the recliner chair that can be converted into a bed.
Description of the Related Art
Recliner chairs that can be converted into beds are well known in the art. A recliner chair typically includes a seat rest, a backrest, and a leg rest. The reclining chair may be adjusted into an upright position and one or more reclined positions. The reclining chair may be used for ordinary household use. The existing recliner chairs do not convert into flat beds in their fully reclined position. Moreover, the recliner chair may tilt backwards in fully reclined position since the backrest is supported only through linkages.
Elderly, paralyzed, severely sick, and disabled people need special equipment to go through daily activities. A bedridden person needs to move around to go through daily activities, to maintain hygiene, and to keep mental health. In case a care giver is assisting the bedridden person in shifting, moving, and lifting, it is risky, cumbersome and painful to both the bedridden person and the care giver. Moreover, maintaining hygienic conditions near the bed is cumbersome. The existing recliner chairs fail to solve the problems of the bedridden people.
Conventionally, various types of wheelchairs with an opening for toilet use are known. A wheelchair has a seat plate with an opening. A receptacle is mounted underneath the opening for collecting the excreta and urine. This design provides a certain degree of convenience. However, the bedridden person is not able to sit for an extended time as these types of wheelchairs are normally not fitted with an adjustable backrest. Moreover, the wheelchairs do not convert to fully reclined position and the bedridden person has to be transferred to a bed from the wheelchair.
To overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,685 proposes a wheelchair with a commode that can be converted into a bed. The wheelchair includes an outer rectangular main frame standing on at least four wheeled legs and is connected to first, second, third, and fourth frames by pivots or hinges. The movements of the first, second, third, and fourth frames allow the wheelchair to be converted into a bed and vice-versa. A commode pan or pot is fitted under the outer rectangular main frame. Further, a cushion is provided between the outer rectangular main frame and the commode pan or pot. The second and third frames support back and legs of a person, respectively. The major drawback of this type of wheelchair is that the second and third frames are interconnected, thereby preventing the independent movement of the second and third frames. Moreover, a person with leg or knee injuries may be forced to fold the legs while using as a wheelchair. Hence, the wheelchair fails to achieve a desirable position for comfort. Also, maintenance of hygienic conditions and changing of commode pan or pot is cumbersome for care takers and wheelchair cannot be moved onto a commode. Furthermore, the wheelchair is not foldable and it occupies a large space. Moreover, the wheelchair fails to provide lifting or tilting support for patients.
To maintain hygienic conditions, the bedridden person has to be taken near to a commode. The bedridden person is maneuvered by a chair towards the commode and the bedridden person has to be transferred on to the commode. This maneuver or transfer may be difficult or impossible for some bedridden people. Hence, there is a need for a chair that is easily movable on to a commode to maintain hygienic conditions and to avoid the transfer of the patient. Further, there is a need for a reclining chair that is adjustable to any desired position.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for a chair that can be moved on to any object or fixture, can be converted into a bed, is adjustable to any desired position, and that addresses the above mentioned drawbacks of the prior art chair beds.